


Shine for me (I'm orbiting you)

by Zebooboo



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Boobjobs, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Consensual, Enthusiastic Consent, Fingerfucking, I'm being cautious, I'm sorry about the mess of tags, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Play (Destiny), Lube, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, So much kissing, Switching, Wholesome, Yes it Is, actual lube, but with pecs, handjobs, hopefully, lads is it love to fuck your partners to almost incoherency?, not beta'd we die like idiots, or thirds, yeah - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebooboo/pseuds/Zebooboo
Summary: When Pahanin returned to their apartment late that night he expected the others to have gone to sleep long ago. Maybe to find them curled up on the couch, mumbling sweetly to each other. Or even for them to have lost track of time, hunched over some project or other.
Relationships: Kabr/Pahanin (Destiny), Kabr/Pahanin/Praedyth (Destiny), Kabr/Praedyth (Destiny), Pahanin/Praedyth (Destiny)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Shine for me (I'm orbiting you)

**Author's Note:**

> HAVE THIS BEFORE MY HEAD EXPLODES FROM EMBARRASSEMENT

When Pahanin returned to their apartment late that night he expected the others to have gone to sleep long ago. Maybe to find them curled up on the couch, mumbling sweetly to each other. Or even for them to have lost track of time, hunched over some project or other.

Instead he walks inside, slowly peeling his muddy boots off and casting curious eyes around. Half the lights of the apartment have been left on. There's even food in the oven, left inside to keep warm. But the heap of unwashed dishes he's put off cleaning are still in the sink, climbing ever higher since yesterday night when he left with Caliban-8 to dig around Hive nests.

Pahanin bites on his tongue and purses his lips. He's… not exactly sure why he can't hear anyone either.

Kabr always makes sure to check the lights are off and windows closed before they leave the house. If he and Praedyth had gone out then the house should have been dark and closed up. Unless it was in a real big hurry.

He pads on sore, bare feet into the kitchen and pulls out the warm lasagna and fishes around the drawers for a clean fork. The first bite of food in fifteen hours feels heavenly and he can't bite back the moan. Kabr always makes the best sauce.

He cradles the warm bowl to his chest, shoveling a few more bites into his mouth before he strips off most of his mucked up armor that he immediately transmats away to deal with later, leaving him in his rather clean if smelly undersuit. He flicks off the kitchen lights and continues out down the corridor, closing lights as he goes.

Pahanin peeks inside dark bedrooms made closets and Praedyth's study made workshop, but finds everything just as he left it, except there's no Praedyth or Kabr to be found. He sighs, exhausted and disappointed and nibbles on his food.

He sidesteps into the bathroom, setting the bowl inside the sink to take off his undersuit and throw it in the laundry basket and step under a jet of hot water. He quickly scrubs the grime off his skin and out of the fuzz on his shaved head that's grown just long enough that he wants to shave it again. He loops a towel around his waist and picks up his food impatiently.

He's hungry and he's tired but he will not dirty the sheets with Hive muck and irritate Kabr enough for him to lecture him again about proper hygiene and germs and cleanliness. Even if he'll probably be alone in their massive bed and he can change the sheets in the morning. He deflates slightly at the prospect of sleeping alone, too used to Preadyth's warm hands around his waist, Kabr's solid chest at his back, both of them surrounding him, grounding him.

Pahanin stalls in front of the bedroom door, brows furrowing further. The door is closed, which is decidedly not how he left it and none of them have the habit of closing doors inside the house. Too used to just raising their voices slightly to be heard.

Then a low groan sounded from behind the door, too quiet to be heard unless you're standing right there and Pahanin almost swallows his fork. He knows that tone.

He opens the door hurriedly, mouth dropping open at the pretty sight that greeted him. Kabr is stretched out on the bed. Arms tied to the bedpost over his head, legs spread apart, rope looped around his ankles anchored to the bedposts. There's a ball gag in his mouth and a line of droll drips down his cheek to mingle with the sweat shining over his skin.

And there's a small pool of sticky cum on his belly and thighs and sliding down his sides and seeping into the sheets.

Pahanin stares wide eyed as Praedyth swipes fingers in the cum and paints white lines on Kabr's heaving chest. Dipping slick fingers under his pecs and over his nipples teasingly, his other hand laying feather-light touches on Kabr’s twitching cock. He can feel his mouth watering and swallows thickly when he sets the food on the side table and two pairs of eyes settle on him, one hazy and unfocused and one sultry and oh, so self-satisfied.

Praedyth props himself up on an elbow from his sprawl on Kabr's shoulder and beckons him over with a coyly curled finger, still wet.

"You took your sweet time coming in, what took you so long." The smile on Praedyth is so smug and happy Pahanin can't help but kneel with protesting joints on the bed and kiss him until they were both leaning back down on Kabr's chest.

He gives Praedyth another quick peck and reaches around to untie the gag from Kabr's head. It pops out of his mouth wetly, a groan spilling after it and Pahanin chases the sound, nipping softly at Kabr's lax lips and jaw. "Didn't wanna dirty the bed with Hive guts", he whispers. "But it looks like you guys have a head start."

Praedyth chuckles, running his hand over Pahanin's spine and pressing his naked front to Pahanin's almost equally naked side. "It's what you miss for running off like that."

He can’t help the shiver running down his sides, his arms trembling slightly from tiredness from where he’s propped himself up, so he drops to his elbows and nuzzles his face into Kabr’s neck, pressing his lips to his throat and over his clavicle.

Praedyth shifts on the Titan’s other side, keeping up his careful ministrations along Kabr’s sides and cock. Pahanin pulls back and takes Kabr’s face in his hands, cradling his cheeks and the man gives Pahanin a sloppy smile, eyes barely focusing.

Pahanin chuckles and tugs off a corner of his damp towel to wipe the sweat off Kabr’s forehead, moving to sit behind Kabr, dragging his nails softly over the stretched arms until he finds the knots keeping his wrists bound. He slowly loosens the rope from the bedpost and then setting Kabr’s head in his lap, keeping his wrists in his grasp.

“How did you convince him to let you tie him up? We’ve been trying to get him to agree for months.” Pahanin settles the still bound wrists on Kabr’s chest and he gets an appreciative moan, which turn into gasps as Praedyth licks slow lines from his base to the tip, lapping up at the come spattered around his navel. An eyebrow rises incredulously. “And how many times have you made him cum? Do I want to know how?”

Praedyth chuckles and takes the thick crown into his mouth, slowly bobbing his head up and down. His other hand trails solar flames from Kabr’s side down to his stomach, settling on his hip to keep him steady. Pahanin rubs soothing circles along wide shoulders and digging his nails into the meat of Kabr’s neck.

Kabr just lays between them, panting and twisting weakly. At some point he turns to bury his face into Pahanin’s bare thigh and tries to kiss it tenderly but he chokes on a moan and paints Praedyth’s face with a couple small spurts. Pahanin hungrily takes in the sight.

Normally he would be all over them both with groping hands and eager mouth. Normally he hasn’t spent over twenty hours digging up Hive apocrypha and running for his life while cussing out Caliban so hard that his children will feel the shame of dragging Pahanin into that mess. But he’s just as content to watch the Warlock torment Kabr from the side. Frankly, he doesn’t think he has the strength or endurance for much right now, despite the heat curling low in his belly.

"He thought having only one of us would be less overwhelming." Praedyth licks the sticky fluids from his fingers and his lips smugly. And then he catches Pahanin staring with a dopey smile and some of the eagerness melts from his face. Instead his hands light up in soothing, solar flames and pulls Pahanin in for an open mouthed kiss, fingers grazing his cheek and neck.

He feels the invigorating light seep into his tired bones and groans when Praedyth scraps his nails over his skull. He can taste Kabr on his tongue, salty and heady and he deepens the kiss, wrapping fingers around Preadyth’s long hair, some of it falling over a pale shoulder.

He can feel his dick begin to twitch to life and he nips at Praedyth’s lip before the warlock pulls back with a smile. He leans down to kiss Kabr softly on the mouth, trailing kisses over to his ear to whisper, “Darling, are you still with us? Should I keep going?”

Kabr hums, eyes still mostly unfocused, shudders still racking his frame every few seconds. Pahanin unties his wrists, massaging the joints carefully between his fingers. Praedyth pats his cheek, “Kabr? I will stop if you tell me, but I need a clear answer darling.”

That seems to pull the titan back to them, slowly he blinks a couple of times before he rasps, “Just need...five…”. They both sigh in relief and then Praedyth points at the water bottles on the nightstand. Pahanin grabs one and pulls Kabr up against his chest, holding the bottle to the Titan’s lips so he can drink.

Praedyth unties Kabr’s ankles, running soothing light over the reddened flesh, then taking his wrists to do the same. Kabr sighs in contentment and settles fully against Pahanin, who's happy to put away the bottle and wrap his arms around Kabr’s trim waist, nuzzling into his curls, fixing Praedyth with a smoldering gaze.

The warlock seems caught for a moment, looking at them both with an almost reverent look on his face. His tongue darts out to wet his lips and he swallows carefully. Pahanin watches him run a hand over Kabr’s sticky belly, gathering up a handful of cum. He raises a brow at him curiously before his jaw drops against Kabr’s shoulder and Pahanin whines low in his throat when Praedyth dips his fingers into his own hole with a smirk.

He leans back on the bed, slipping two fingers easily inside his ass, to the second knuckle, then to the third, pumping them slowly. Praedyth moans when he carefully adds a third finger and slowly scissors himself open, some of the cum dripping from the fingers and around the rim of his hole. He looks at them, eyes going hazy with pleasure and Pahanin feels his cock harden slowly against the small of Kabr’s back.

Kabr hums appreciatively and twists to nip his teeth over Pahanin’s neck. He still seems out of it, weakly holding on to the Hunter’s forearms so Pahanin kisses him deep and slow and ah, he loves the loopy way Kabr smiles at him.

He settles Kabr against the pillows, who curls up on his side and keeps his gaze locked on them, even tired, determined not to miss a second of it. He pushes Pahanin towards Praedyth and the hunter goes with a chuckle.

He tosses his towel over Kabr’s hips and opens the drawer of the nightstand to fish out the actual lube before moving closer to a panting, red-faced Praedyth. He pulls the warlock’s fingers out of his hole and hikes up the slim thighs over his shoulders. Praedyth yelps in surprise at the sudden movement but breathes out a moan when Pahanin’s tongue laps around his come-wet entrance.

The lube bottle digs into his knee uncomfortably but Pahanin can scarcely pay it any mind when Praedyth keens so sweetly when his tongue slips past the ring of muscle to explore him. His nose bumps into Praedyth’s balls as he sets out to eat his partner out until he moans hoarsely, hands gripping his skull and and nails scraping over his ears and twisting the sheets deliciously. He pulls back to breathe for a moment and Praedyth whines at the loss.

He bites at the inside of a thigh, kissing the reddening flesh. Praedyth looks at him through heavy lashes and Pahanin casts a curious glance at Kabr, only to find him propped up on the pillows where he left him, looking mostly recovered and playing around with the leftover cum on his stomach that he didn’t even bother to clean up.

He smirks at them, gripping his thick member and slicking it up with a bit of the cum and giving it some very slow tugs, then dipping down to run a finger over his own rim, making a motion for them to carry on with the other hand.

Pahanin can feel his face go bright and then Praedyth shoves his foot at his shoulder and he just goes down on his back. He stares at the ceiling, still a bit distracted, while Praedyth climbs over him with a snarl.

“I’ve been teasing and been teased long enough and you’re getting distracted, I want you inside me dammit!” Pahanin huffs a laugh at the complaint and rests his palms on Praedyth’s knees while the Warlock pops open the lube bottle and squirts a dollop in his palm.

He rubs it between his hands to warm it and Pahanin still twitches at the coolness. He groans at the friction as Praedyth spreads the lube, looking up at the pretty picture Praedyth makes, leaning over him with his hair falling over his shoulders and a flush dusting his pale cheeks and shoulders. “Beautiful…”, the whisper spills from his lips without him even thinking about it.

Praedyth smiles bashfully and he hears Kabr chuckle and he turns to look at the titan with a grin. He throws his head back with a groan as Praedyth lowers himself on his cock. He’s not as thick as Kabr, but he is longer and usually it takes some time for either of them to adjust to him. But Praedyth must really be eager, as he goes smoothly down all the way and Pahanin feels like he’s swallowed his tongue.

He trembles with the effort to not immediately thrust up into the inviting heat and instead grips Preadyth’s flared hips tightly enough that there’s sure to be bruises there in the morning. Preadyth bows over him, forehead against his shoulder as he pants. “C’mon P, I’m dying here...”, he wants to say he doesn’t sound needy, but that’s exactly how he sounds.

Praedyth chuckles and rolls his hips down and Pahanin sees stars. From there it’s slow, rolling thrusts and stolen kisses between heavy breaths until that moment when Praedyth rolls his hips in that way and his eyes seem to roll into his head and he crumbles on Pahanin.

He wraps an arm around the dizzied man, scooting to sit up a bit while he’s still balls deep inside him. His hand slips beneath him and Praedyth falls back on him with a breathy moan. Pahanin pants uselessly for a moment, the tiredness from before making a comeback at the worst possible moment.

Then hands are at his shoulders, pulling them both back against a hard chest and Pahanin will be ever grateful for Kabr’s inhuman stamina. Especially bolstered by Praedyth’s solar heat. Broad hands grip both Pahanin’s hands and curl over Praedyth’s hips, moving them both slowly into a different rhythm.

When Praedyth seems to have found his pace, Kabr takes his chin and pulls him into a kiss over Pahanin’s shoulder. The hunter closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Praedyth fully, rolling his hips at that slight angle and Praedyth keens into Kabr’s mouth.

He keeps up the pace for as long as he can, thrusting up while Praedyth grips his shoulders too tightly and falls into him in a frantic pace. Kabr keeps them upright, running warm fingers over heaving sides and sweaty foreheads until Praedyth melts with a groan, shooting warm cum between their bellies, Pahanin follows almost immediately, what with Praedyth’s walls clenching down on him and Kabr nibbling at his ear and whispering sweet encouragement.

His vision is pleasantly hazy while they all sit there in a sweaty heap. That is, until Praedyth grinds down on him and Pahanin chokes on his spit. He groans hoarsely, oversensitive and having just started softening. Praedyth smirks and flashes brightly, solar strength dripping into him, bringing him back to full attention inside the Warlock but not taking the edge of pain off and he hisses a curse under his breath.

His attempt at pulling Praedyth off of him is thwarted by Kabr gripping his wrists and pulling them behind his back. “You traitor!”, it’s half in jest and half in pained arousal and Kabr chuckles and nips at his jaw.

Praedyth rides him easily, slicked up from both his and Kabr's spend, his own cock flopping weakly between his legs, never really hardening back to full length but the blissed out expression on his face keeps Praedyth from really struggling, even if the pleasure was closely followed by a burn on every downward thrust of Praedyth’s hips. If he truly did not want to be stuck there he could say it and both of his partners would back off immediately.

Instead his fingers curl around Kabr’s sticky member, only half-hard. He dimly wonders if the titan came while watching them fuck. Kabr‘s hold on his wrists loosens slightly, breath puffing out against his ear.

A few awkward strokes and Kabr was very firmly poking him in the back. He could feel the smirk on Kabr's lips against his shoulder and when a hand snaked out from between them to hold Praedyth by the waist, he dimly wondered what the titan was up to.

He felt Praedyth's walls clamp down before he even felt the twitch of arc energy traveling from Kabr to Praedyth and over to him. Praedyth's blissed face fell into his shoulder as he dry orgasmed, body spasming and his arms draped over both of his partners' shoulder limply. Pahanin followed right behind him, coming with a pained grunt and a few haphazard thrusts.

Kabr strokes his hip, slipping a hand between him and Praedyth to stoke his belly and upwards to fondle his chest while he tried to catch his breath.

This time Praedyth actually gets off him shakily, flopping over to the side, panting. That lets Pahanin sag against Kabr, only to remember the hand he has around Kabr's cock. And that gets a low whine rumbling in the chest at his back when he dragged his hand over it awkwardly.

"Shi-, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Kabr! Did that hurt, ah shit of course it hurt the hell am I saying, do yo-" He gets abruptly cut off when Kabr simply turns him around and locks their lips together impatiently. He promptly melts against him.

Kabr easily maneuvers his legs over his lap, fitting a hand over his waist for support. He gets dizzy by the time they stop for air. Kabr chuckles against his lips, "Seeing you two was just too good you know. I'm feeling jealous."

Pahanin groans at the trail of kisses down his neck while broad hands run over his chest, teasing his nipples.

These two will be the death of him.

A second set of hands circle his waist, warmth spreading over him, chasing the aches and pulled muscles and he could go to sleep right there if it weren't for Kabr's hands and dick demanding his attention. Now Praedyth smooths his hands over his sides and settling them on his shoulders, pulling him back against him.

Pahanin thinks of begging off this marathon of theirs but it has been a while since he had them both together like this. More often than not one of them all is off on some specific assignment and the other two are left to comfort each other or even each of them alone missing the others.

So he fights off the sleepiness and hooks his legs around what he can reach of Kabr from the sprawl Praedyth has pulled him in. He hears both of them chuckle and then his fingers are getting threaded between Praedyth's while he is pulled down to lay on the bed.

Despite himself, he grins eagerly when Kabr leans over him to press a kiss between his pecs. A hand cups his left breast, kneading the muscle gently while Kabr's mouth covers his right nipple, sucking and grazing his teeth over the peak.

He moans and tightens the grip on Praedyth's hands, back arching off the bed. Tingles spread over him, his dick almost impossibly twitching back to slow attention while Kabr continues his ministrations on his chest, turning his breasts tender and sensitive.

He mewls at one particularly hard suck of a nipple, his tits having turned red and possibly going to be uncomfortably bruised in the shape of Kabr's palms and teeth. Pahanin pants into Praedyth's side, a hand is wiping the sweat from his forehead and he's too aroused to figure out to whom it belongs.

All of a sudden the warmth is gone from his chest and he hisses as something cold pools between his perked breasts. He jerks his arms in surprise but Praedyth holds him down, so he looks up to a smirking Kabr curiously. A broad palm settles on the cool substance and Pahanin figures out the lube being spread over his already spit slick chest.

His brows rise up when Kabr scoots forward to sit on his stomach. He reaches over Pahanin to kiss Praedyth sweetly and then guides Pahanin's biceps to squeeze his breasts together.

Pahanin huffs a breathless laugh and licks his lips in anticipation. Kabr's swollen cock slides wetly in the shallow valley of his squeezed pecs and he moans lewdly when Kabr also pinches his nipples and tugs them up.

After a few slow thrusts Praedyth tugs his arms away, replacing them with his hands. He fondles them and pushes them together better than Pahanin's stiff arms could and he delights at the tighter fit over Kabr's dick.

He smirks at Kabr and snakes his hands around him to grope at Kabr's ass and pull him forward, insistently. Kabr indulges him, flicking his nipples one last time before he settles his hands on Praedyth's shoulders for balance and starts thrusting in earnest.

Pahanin probably enjoys the flushed look on Kabr's face a bit too much, even if his own cock is straining against his stomach, dripping all over himself. He watches the tip of Kabr's dick disappear between his pecs, slowly tugging Kabr ever forward, until on an upwards pass he opens his mouth and sucks on the crown with a wet pop.

Kabr shudders over him, a surprised sound spilling from his lips. The rhythm falters and Pahanin whines. Kabr completely stops to catch his breath, face red and Praedyth takes pity on Pahanin who turned his pleading eyes on him. He kneads his breasts against Kabr's trapped cock, who groans out a curse and thrusts involuntarily up, chasing the friction.

It pushes his cock into Pahanin's slack mouth and he doesn't miss his chance, grabbing Kabr's ass and pulling him in. At this point Kabr's breath is knocked out of his lungs and collapses against Praedyth, who lets go of Pahanin's breasts to hold him.

Pahanin pulls him in, stretching his mouth to accommodate him. He breathes slowly through his nose until Kabr hits the back of his throat and he swallows down the gag. He can feel Kabr trembling from holding back from thrusting himself down his throat and he wants to smile, instead he pushes his tongue to the underside of the dick filling his mouth and sucks.

He chokes almost immediately when Kabr loses control and thrusts. His eyes roll back and he's rocked hard against Praedyth, who supports both of them while Kabr grips his head and chases his release.

Pahanin can hardly breathe through that, his hands grip at Kabr's thighs and his own cock twitches, leaking all over his belly. His eyesight has started going spotty when Kabr drives his length down Pahanin's throat and comes. Pahanin can feel his balls churning against his chin and the thick cock pulsing in his mouth while Kabr shoots his load straight down his throat.

He breathes and comes untouched in one go when Kabr pulls back with a curse and an apology. He can barely understand the words spilling from Kabr's lips, mostly concerned with getting oxygen in his lungs, still riding the high from his orgasm.

It takes a few moments for him to register the water bottle pressed against his lips and he drinks slowly before it's settled to the side again. He's moved to lean against the pillows, a hand patting sweat away from his face and he blinks up at a concerned Praedyth. He smiles tiredly, catching his hand to give it a squeeze.

Kabr slides up to him, kissing his cheek softly. "I'm sorry Han, are you alright? I was pretty rough there." He talks gently into his ear and Pahanin turns to press his lips to Kabr's in a chaste kiss, throat feeling too raw for words.

Kabr hums and leaves him to relax with a sweet smile. He turns to Praedyth and pushes him down to crawl between his legs with a wicked smile and Pahanin can't help but chuckle at Praedyth's sheepish face as he gets trapped beneath Kabr.

"You, I still owe to for earlier." Kabr's voice sends chills down Pahanin's spine and he spies Praedyth shudder.

The lube bottle spurts some more lube to Kabr's hand and he slips his slick fingers into Praedyth's stretched hole. A reedy moan fills the room while Kabr's expert fingers stretch the other out. In seconds Praedyth is crying out as Kabr assaults his prostate. He trembles beneath their partner, clawing at his arms and arching off the bed in delicious arcs.

At some point he slows down, making Praedyth cry out in protest as he's pulled down from cresting to a release. "Ah, no, no Kabr… Kabr please! Don't stop now, please let me come. Kabr!", he pleads almost desperately. Kabr pulls his fingers out with a smirk, playing with Praedyth's entrance, dipping a finger in teasingly and then withdrawing. Praedyth cries in agony, stuck just shy of release, his cock flushed a deep red and his eyes gathering tears in the corners. But Kabr still keeps on teasing him, slipping fingers inside to explore and tease but never coax out a true release.

He can't lie, seeing Praedyth aroused to the point of almost incoherency does something for Pahanin. His length twitches to life when tears spill from his eyes and his heart clenches. Praedyth is such a pretty crier. Kabr looks over at him, sprawled on the pillows, cock heavy and eyes lidded and beckons him over.

Pahanin loathes to move right now but he goes on hands and knees. Kabr squirts more air than lube from the tube at this point but he motions him to turn around and he complies. Be feels Kabr's fingers at his entrance and shivers in anticipation. The first finger goes easily, the second not so much.

He grits his teeth and tries to relax against the stretch. Kabr pumps and curls his fingers carefully inside him while he whispers encouragement at Praedyth, patting his hair and wiping the tears with his free hand.

There's the moment where Kabr's fingers scrape against that one bundle of nerves and Pahanin's arms can’t hold him up anymore. Kabr zeroes in on that and pushes his fingers against it relentlessly. Pahanin cries into the bed, forehead against the sheets and ass in the air. He feels the curl in his belly and stutters out, "Ka-Kabr, c-coming, I'm gonna, ah!"

Kabr stops, letting him catch his breath and wiggles in a third finger. Pahanin's mouth drops open and he curses when he is scissored open for a few seconds. Then Kabr is stretched over him, chest to his back, teeth biting at his ear, fingers in his ass and second hand fondling his cock’s head vigorously.

He shivers from top to bottom, relishing the full body contact before fingers touch his prostate and he's cumming inside Kabr's fist. He cries hoarsely, dick more than a little sensitive before most of the cum is rubbed off him and hands leave him. Kabr trails kisses down his spine before he tugs his legs open and wet fingers plunge back inside him.

He moans when he realises he's getting stretched out with his own spend. "Sorry love, we ran out of lube and it wasn't enough for this." Kabr pushes three fingers in him and he cries at the stretch but now he's more used to it, the impromptu lubing helping.

After a few seconds he's left trembling while Kabr tugs a more composed Praedyth over. "I'm sorry P, but you deserved it." He kisses Praedyth's wet cheek, who laughs and bites at Kabr's lower lip in vengeance.

By the time Pahanin has managed to lift his head from the bed, his hips are being snagged by Praedyth, his flushed cock rubbing against his drooling hole and he whines needily. So that's what Kabr meant about not enough lube.

Praedyth assumes the pose Kabr had earlier, draping his torso over his back, an arm wrapped around Pahanin's tender tits and the other gripping his waist.

Praedyth nips his shoulder, "You ready Han?" He simply rolls his hips against Praedyth's hardness with a breathy chuckle. Praedyth wastes no time in sinking straight in.

A moan is almost pushed out of his throat, the curve of Praedyth's cock resting against his prostate and he waits very little before he wiggles his hips to get some friction.

Praedyth tightens his grip and begins thrusting. There's nothing slow like their previous round. This time the warlock has been denied for too long to last and Pahanin feels just about aroused enough to not care for his soft dick flopping between his thighs. He moans loudly, each hard thrust pushing against his prostate and moving him forward just a mite. Until his arms bump into something warm and he lifts his sweaty face from between his arms to look up at Kabr, who's looking at them with a lustful, wanting gaze and his cock sitting against his thigh, heavy and full.

Pahanin feels his mouth water at the sight. Then Praedyth adjusts his angle and he goes cross eyed, falling forward into Kabr's lap. He gets pulled against a strong chest while Praedyth leans closer, burying his face in Pahanin's shoulder and his pace turning frantic.

Pahanin takes Praedyth's hand in his and groans into Kabr's chest as his cock finally stands at attention again from the continued attention on his prostate.

Praedyth stills and shudders against him and a warm heat blooms inside him. They stay locked for a few moments, Praedyth rocking gently into him until the last few drops spurt out. Praedyth makes to pull out, but Kabr tugs him back and snakes a hand against Pahanin's belly and pushes up.

Both him and Praedyth groan at the pressure and look quizzically at him when the worst of it passes.

He looks sheepish for a moment, trying to gather his words to explain. "I uh… c-can I fuck you while you're still full Pahanin? If, if you want to. It's just that if Praedyth had pulled out, it would have leaked out before I could ask."

He blinks at him, taken aback for a moment. It certainly sounds interesting… He nods his assent and looks back at Praedyth. This needed some maneuvering to accomplish.

Before they could do much, Kabr was pushing them carefully back, until Pahanin was laying on top of Praedyth, whose cock was dangerously close to popping out of him and losing them all the come. He scrambles to plug his entrance with his fingers, only for Kabr to lift his hips up, letting all his weight fall on Praedyth.

They glance down at Praedyth, who looks eagerly at them and they share a chuckle. Kabr shifts his grip, leaning over him and Pahanin shivers in anticipation.

The difference between Praedyth's girth and Kabr's is considerable and even with all the stretching and fucking, Pahanin still needs a few seconds to adjust to the hard length filling him before he nods at Kabr.

Kabr holds his waist then and brings them upright, with Kabr leaning against the pillows and Pahanin in his lap. The switch in orientation dizzies him, the arousal pulling all his blood to his cock and the warm pocket of fullness above Kabr's stretch just makes Pahanin positively swoon against him.

They sit like that, panting for a few moments and, flushed as he felt, Pahanin still patted Kabr's cheek when he seemed to lose focus.

He looks up at Pahanin's concerned face and stretches up to kiss him reassuringly. Searching fingers touch his tender breast and Kabr looks cocks his head at him.

"Can I…?"

He nods back with a smile, "Gently."

Kabr smiles, cupping a tit and grinding up his hips. Pahanin feels too full, too stretched, his prostate still getting friction with every thrust, his dick rubbing between their stomachs and his chest being played with is an added bonus.

Pre-come is already leaking from his tip by the second thrust and he cries out when Kabr ducks down to take a sore nipple in his mouth, sucking it gently.

He moans with every thrust, trying to match the pace but his thighs are trembling too much and he simply ends up holding on to Kabr's broad shoulders and taking it.

Kabr sets a slow rhythm, determined to enjoy this and if Pahanin wasn't already about to lose his mind from the overstimulation, he'd be all for it. Instead his cock twitches dangerously and he pants heavily and a strong squeeze of a tit makes him paint their bellies white.

Kabr stops his thrusting until Pahanin breathes more easily, trailing kisses along his chest and neck. He catches Kabr's mouth in his own and attempts a weak bounce on his lap before Kabr takes matters in his own hands. He tips Pahanin on his back and pulls his legs over his shoulders and pushes inside the rest of the way.

It feels delicious and Pahanin wraps his arms around Kabr’s arms and lets any sound that jumps to his tongue spill out as Kabr’s cock reaches deep inside him, the cum in his hole making the filthiest of noises.

He doesn't really pay much attention to how long Kabr plowed into him. He doesn't come again, too spent to have anything else to spill. Kabr pants against him, his thrusts never losing their slow pace. Sometimes he can feel Praedyth's invigorating touch at his shoulder or see the orange flicker at Kabr's back and now he thinks he knows what Kabr was going through before he came back home.

Sweat dripped off both of them and Pahanin hasn't seen clearly in a while. His body feels heavy, his mind hazy, his cock too sensitive to touch and even his pecs feel inflamed since Kabr seems to have developed a fascination with them overnight and can't take a second without touching them.

Harsh cries rip from his throat when Kabr snaps his hips harder and harsher, but never faster for a few gloriously dizzying moments before spilling inside him. He feels him tremble with the effort and he weakly pats a hand over his head and his shoulders.

Warm hands separate them, pulling Kabr off him and he whines, not yet ready to lose the fullness, but Praedyth doesn't listen and Kabr's cock pops free. Thick globs of cum run out his ass almost immediately. He's pulled up on his knees, Praedyth supporting him from behind and he shudders at the come dripping out of him.

The cum paints white streaks on his thighs and he can barely feel Praedyth's fingers dipping into him to coax the rest of it out. Everything is muzzy and over-saturated and very blurry. After a few moments of Praedyth pumping the come out of him until he is satisfied, he is laid down next to a warm chest while the sheets below him are yanked off.

He slips into unconsciousness until a warm, wet cloth is rubbed gently between his thighs and over his belly and dabbed over his forehead before a soothing heat covers his chest and he feels the blooming bruises go away with relief.

The bed dips on the other side and he hears mumbling for a few moments, then hears the sound of the cloth being dragged over skin. He almost falls back asleep when a quiet sigh sounds next to his ears.

He hears a wet sound and curiosity makes him open his bleary eyes to see Praedyth clutching at Kabr's curls while the man bobs his head over Praedyth's length.

He wants to roll his eyes, where do they find the energy? But he slips back into semi-unconsciousness, flicking between sleep and waking whenever Kabr pulls a louder noise from Praedyth.

He's only like that for a couple of minutes be realises when Praedyth chokes a cry and spills into Kabr's open mouth. He watches blearily as Praedyth pulls him in for a filthy kiss, the come getting swallowed between them.

He blinks and slowly stretches a hand out to them and they return his hold almost immediately. After a few moments they're all curled around each other, the relatively cleaner covers pulled over them.

Pahanin nuzzles into Kabr's chest with Praedyth's arms hold his waist and he drifts off to the best sleep he's had in fucking years.

Maybe next time he should let them tie him up.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote marathon sex in one go, appropriate I guess *sweats*  
> 


End file.
